


Care For A Dance, My Dear?

by SchokiTotoro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a mess, Dancing Lessons, Human AU, M/M, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Prom, Teachers AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchokiTotoro/pseuds/SchokiTotoro
Summary: Crowley (Crowley Hoelle) is an art teacher and Aziraphale (Azir Fell) a literature teacher.Their students set them up to be each other's date for prom (there's a teacher's dance hehe), it's all going to be rather lovely.Day 3 (teachers au) of the Good Omens ficweek 2019!





	1. Witches' Sabbath, 1798

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be 2 chapters long because I didn't manage to write everything today.   
The second part is going up tomorrow at roughly the same time as today!
> 
> This isn't proofread and written in a hurry, I'm sorry for any mistakes ,_,  
Feedback is highly appreciated and as always: have fun ♥

Highschool. For some people it was the most wonderful time of their lives, the time to spend with friends before everyone went their way, getting older and being passionate about what and who you love, being more and more appreciated for who you are, as the years go by. It was a breathing space, a place to learn, laugh and think about the most absurd things, like going to space for the heck of it, visiting the Titanic, buying lots of balloons to annoy your family, or setting up your favourite teachers, who definitely had a crush on each another.  
It was the last month of school and prom was right around the corner. The students were in a hurry to organise everything, looking for a location, catering, suits and dresses and writing invitations to family, friends and teachers alike.

~~

A bell rang to announce the end of the lesson. It was the last lesson of the day, classical art and architecture, taught by the infamous Mr. Hoelle, known for his eccentric style and sometimes taking his snakes to classes "so they don't get bored".  
"Okay, this is it for today. We're going to analyse some of Goya's pieces next time, so you can leave your art supplies at home.", he swung himself off the table, surprised that students were waiting to talk to him.  
"Mr. Hoelle, we have an invitation for you!", one of them said excited, glancing over to their classmates who were quickly leaving the room, already giggling about what was going on. Crowley, on the other hand, looked confused.  
"An invitation? To what kind of spectacular event are you lot inviting me then?"  
"Well, to our prom of course. It's in three weeks, you need to wear something fancy and find a date.", the quiet chattering fell silent, the students thrilled to know what he would say.  
"Wear something fancy, huh? That's going to be less of a problem than finding a date, can't I just have a good time alone?", he laughed, but it was nervous laughter. He'd never been particularly fond of talking about his, sadly, non-existent love life. No one could even remember if he ever talked about a partner. If yes, it must have been ages ago. He did fancy someone but that was definitely not something to talk about with his students.  
"Nope! Everyone needs a date, we plan to have a teacher's dance and everyone has agreed that it's a marvellous idea, so you can't say no."  
"A dance? I'm just going to ruin everything by stepping on the dancefloor-"  
"How about Mr. Fell? I'm sure you know him, he's our literature teacher. He's constantly talking about how wonderful dancing is, which means he can teach you and you can go just go to prom with him. I don't think he has a date either, so that's perfect, isn't it?" Crowley almost choked on the stuffy air and his throat felt so incredibly dry, he struggled to sound like a perfectly healthy human.  
"Oh ehh, sure I-, I mean if he's fine with-, well, me- I,", it sounded like someone struggling to understand what kind of present he had just received. His students smiled as if their plan had already worked perfectly.  
"Great! We'll let him know!"  
They left and a few minutes later Crowley realised that his students had just set him up with Azir. Maybe not on a proper date but it definitely felt as if the weight of the world lay on his shoulders. He only had this one chance, it had to be perfect.


	2. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last chapter, have some fluff and enjoy!
> 
> (I wanted to look for a more fitting chapter title but I'm just too tired, I'm sorry)

Azir was delighted to hear that his students had found him a date, he wasn't sure if he had dared to ask someone himself. It's not that he wasn't a person you wouldn't want to spend a whole evening with, he was a great friend to a lot of other teachers and always charming to talk to, but there weren't any men available for him to ask. He had talked to Crowley a few times over the years and he seemed like a wonderful young man, full of passion for arts and surprisingly, plants. His desk was full of little succulents and every single one looked beautiful and taken good care of. The students liked him and even though Azir didn't know what Crowley thought of this arrangement, he was happy to have someone interesting to talk to.  
He couldn't wait to teach him some dancing, he looked like a very flexible partner, the perfect counterpart to his rough stature.

Work was almost done and Azir was organising his documents for tomorrow when he spotted Crowley, carefully watering his plants. "Some chit chat couldn't hurt, could it?", he thought, wandering over to his partner's desk.  
"Hello Crowley, I heard you are going to be my partner for our student's prom. I do hope they didn't pressure you into doing that because I must say, I am delighted to go with someone like you!", Azir put on his brightest smile, he really was happy to spend some time with him. Maybe this could even evolve into something more serious but he would just take one step after the other.  
Crowley jumped up, nearly spilling water all over himself.   
"Oh, good afternoon Mr. F- ehh sorry, Azir. Y-yes, they asked me if I wanted to come and said that I'd have to dance, so, I- I guess... you're going to teach me, right?", he was a mess inside but he was also determined to keep cool and not look like a deer caught in the headlights whenever Azir spoke to him.  
"Yes, of course, we don't want to be the worst pair that evening, do we?", he laughed, not aware of how his choice of words made both of them blush a bit.  
"That's going to require a lot of teaching though, I'm not sure if we can manage that in roughly three weeks.", Crowley smiled. He was starting to relax now, the conversation went on more naturally and after a few hours, they realised that they should have spent their time on dancing, not talking but it was just too easy to keep going once you've found someone pleasing to talk to.

~~ 3 weeks later

Azir was waiting patiently for Crowley to pick him up. They had made good progress practising for tonight and he was sure this evening was going to be lovely in every possible way. He had put on his favourite suit, it was an old one he had worn so many times, the beige was starting to get gray in some areas but it didn't bother him, he loved this suit and hopefully, Crowley would too.  
He arrived wearing one of the most stylish suits Azir had ever seen, something straight out of an expensive fashion magazine.  
"Oh dear.", he mumbled under his breath. "Crowley, you look stunning, this suit-"  
"Is terribly fancy, I know. I promised them to wear my best outfit.", you could see that he was a bit uncomfortable in this attire and Azir couldn't help but smirk.  
"It's beautiful, don't worry. I feel a little bit underdressed though, do you think I should change into something more fitting to your suit? We still have some time."  
"No, no, please don't! This looks very good on you, I- ehh, I think it's perfect.", suddenly, Azir was the one blushing like a teenager. Most people liked his suit but they almost always told him how it's not something to wear to such a fine event and that he should get a new one like this if he loved it so much, but they never understood the sentimental value it had and rarely told him how good it fit him.  
"Oh thank you. Should we get going?"  
"Yes, this is going to be a long night, we should prepare ourselves.", he chuckled, turning to his old Bentley. Azir smiled, seeing Crowley this excited made him feel warm, like coming home to a cup of cocoa.  
"I rather think you're right.", he tucked his arm into Crowley's to follow him to the car but let go when he felt his partner tense at the motion. This startled the art teacher even more.  
"Oh no, it's alright, I'm sorry, I just- I didn't expect it.", he explained, suddenly very aware of the fact that he had to dance with him in front of a whole class, including parents and other teachers. He felt the nervousness rise inside of him and Azir seemed to notice it. He gently put a hand on Crowley's shoulder and smiled, nodding towards the car.

~~

"And now, the thing all of us have been waiting for and all of you are dreading to do: The Teacher's Dance!!"  
Azir took Crowley's hand and directed them towards the dancefloor. Both of them were fairly nervous but for different reasons. Azir knew he could dance and lead his partner, theoretically, he had nothing to worry about. What he was more concerned about was his self-control. He had spent so much time with Crowley, he had started to like him very much and his feeling towards his opposite was growing stronger with the minute. He was very much starting to fall in love and to be honest with himself, he didn't want to make a scene in front of the whole crowd.  
What he didn't know that Crowley was nervous for the same reason. Of course, he was nervous about dancing too but his main concern was dancing with Azir and what would happen if he let his thoughts roam free for just one small moment. He didn't want to lose this-, whatever this was between them now. He would do anything to steal a small kiss in between the dancing but he was afraid of Azir's reaction, so he just made a mental note to keep his feelings deep down inside him, at least for tonight.

They arrived together with the other teachers and took their position, waiting for the music.  
"Don't worry, I'm going to lead, okay? You can't do anything wrong, just do it like we practised and everything's going to be fine."  
Listening to these words and seeing Azir's soft smile made his heart skip a beat but he did relax a bit, took a deep breath and when the music began playing, followed the delicate rhythm of his partner's moves. He felt like he was flying, forgetting everything around him, only focusing on the two of them.   
The music was slowly fading away and Crowley was lost in his partner's deep blue eyes. He tightened his grip on him and leaned forward, confidence settling in his brain. He didn't even have to finish his movement, Azir took his face in his hands and put a small kiss on the edge of Crowley's lips, smiling like he had just witnessed sunrise over the most beautiful landscape God ever created.

It was an evening they would remember their whole lifetime, sitting in rocking chairs 40 years from now, Crowley still babbling about the most wonderful artists, watching Azir read a book in silence, but with the same smile on his now wrinkled face.


End file.
